


Sand, Surf, and Sex

by GirthMan



Series: Greg and Priyanka [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionAfter eloping, Greg and Priyanka have plenty of time to adjust to married life.What better way to use that time than to take a nice, relaxing honeymoon so they can explore each other's bodies under a starlit sky?
Relationships: Priyanka Maheswaran & Greg Universe, Priyanka Maheswaran/Greg Universe
Series: Greg and Priyanka [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sand, Surf, and Sex

Ever since they had suddenly eloped, Priyanka Maheswaran and Greg Universe found themselves happier than they had been in quite some time. Priyanka’s outwardly-stern demeanor tended to break down a bit around Greg’s more free-spirited approach to life. Likewise, Greg suddenly found himself seeking a bit more structure for Priyanka’s sake. They complimented each other well, and neither could believe they had waited _this_ long to make the choice to spend the rest of their lives together. 

Now, midway through their impromptu honeymoon, the pair were cuddled snugly together on a beach towel, watching far-off stars glimmer gently in the clear sky, listening to the waves roll onto the beach. A fire crackled nearby, its warmth and flickering light washing over the couple. 

Priyanka rested her head on Greg’s chest. She lay with one leg draped over his waist, curled comfortably against him. She wore a partially-unbuttoned shirt and a pair of snug-fitting khaki shorts. She had long since removed her bra, and she had kicked off her sandals before lying down near the fire. Her fingers danced across his sun-kissed skin, dragging their way slowly, playfully over his flesh, sometimes snagging on the folds of his tee shirt or wandering a bit lower to tease their way around the hem of his jeans. Occasionally, she would feel him gently lean forward and plant a quick kiss on the top of her head, nuzzling his face against her silky, black hair as he did so. 

Priyanka rolled over, sighing as she stretched out. Sitting up, she looked out over the ocean. Gentle ripples and little waves were the only thing disturbing the deep-blue, starlit surface of the water. She gave a playful glance down toward Greg, who raised an eyebrow and grinned slightly in response, knowing she was up to something. 

“The water looks nice,” she remarked, popping open one of her shirt’s buttons. 

Greg’s gaze drifted from Priyanka’s face down toward her revealed cleavage. Quite a bit of her chest was on display now, her cinnamon-brown skin glistening in the moonlight. She tugged her shirt aside ever so slightly, giving Greg just a tiny peek at the fringes of her nipple, exposing only the edge of her dark areola. With a wink, she kept unbuttoning her shirt, making sure it stayed mostly closed even as its halves parted to bare her soft, flat belly. 

“Maybe I’ll go for a swim,” Priyanka said. 

She unzipped her shorts, wiggling her hips as she tugged them down just a little bit. She folded them down at the front, showing off her stubble-coated pubic mound for Greg, revealing the fact that she hadn’t worn any panties. That alone was more than enough to key her new husband in to her intentions, but her playful, teasing demeanor hammered the fact home. 

“Don’t just _look,”_ Priyanka teased, covering herself back up a bit. “Care to join me?”

Without waiting for a response, Priyanka got to her feet and darted toward the water. She tossed her shirt aside, letting it fall onto the sand, and paused a moment at the shore to wiggle out of her shorts. Once she was nude, she ran into the surf, splashing playfully as she submerged herself and swam out a short distance. She stayed well within sight, however, making sure Greg could still catch plenty of not-so-sneaky peeks of her cleavage just above the water line. 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Priyanka called out teasingly. “Afraid to get wet?”

Greg smirked and pulled his shirt over his head. 

“Oh, I see how it is,” he replied, unbuckling his belt as he made his way to the water. “Let’s see who’s the stronger swimmer, shall we?”

Priyanka bit her lip as she watched Greg strip on the shore. His pants fell to his ankles, revealing his half-hard member, which swayed almost hypnotically as he hurried into the water. With a splash, he dove in and swam out to meet his wife, who squealed excitedly as his arms wrapped around her waist underwater. 

“ _AAH!_ No fair!”

Priyanka yelped, squirming in Greg’s grasp as he lifted her from the water, bringing her upper body above the twinkling, blue surface. Her plump breasts, dotted with sparkling droplets of moisture, bounced as she was almost effortlessly lifted up. She giggled, thrashing playfully for a moment before being dunked back into the water by Greg. 

“You’re going to get it now!”

Priyanka’s threat came the moment she resurfaced, shaking her wet hair and darting toward Greg. He turned and swam away, laughing almost as hard as Pri while she chased him down. She caught up before long, wrapping herself around Greg and squeezing him tight before pushing him under. He let out an excited, surprised yelp before slipping beneath the surface. Priyanka pulled him back up after just a moment, reaching under his thighs and gripping him by the rear to hold him up. 

Greg responded to Priyanka’s grip by reaching around and cupping her backside, squeezing her bubbly behind. She gasped in response, scooting closer to Greg and letting her guard down just long enough for him to press his lips to hers. She moaned softly, floating in his grasp as his erection gently bobbed between her thighs under the water. She slowly kicked her legs, rubbing her thighs against Greg’s submerged manhood. 

Priyanka’s tongue probed around Greg’s mouth, pushing its way past his lips. He returned her affections, keeping up with her lust-driven kissing and squeezing with little effort. He kneaded her backside as his tongue fought hers for dominance. His grip tightened slightly as Priyanka moaned into him, shivering as his touch. He could feel her soft, thick thighs squeezing his cock underwater, rubbing against him and teasing him mercilessly. He returned the favor by slipping his hands past her butt and toward her slit, dragging a finger along her pussy. 

“ _Ooh…_ Getting handsy?”

Priyanka’s teasing question was the only break the pair got from their kiss. Priyanka playfully nibbled on Greg’s lip, teasing him even further before moving back in for a more passionate tongue kiss again. The pair floated like that for some time, grinding against each other, groping, kissing, and moaning until it became too much to bear. 

Priyanka finally broke away from Greg, holding his hand and swimming back toward shore. She gave the occasional glance over her shoulder, a playful twinkle dancing across her blackish-brown eyes. She led Greg back onto the beach and toward the fire, wordlessly pulling him along as her excitement built and built. 

By the time they had made it back to the fire they had built, Priyanka and Greg were far too turned on to bother drying off. Greg knelt in front of Priyanka on the towel and began peppering her thighs, belly, and her stubble-coated pubic mound with kisses. She gasped and squeaked softly, running her hands through his head as he tickled her lower body with his scratchy facial hair. 

“Quit teasing and get _in_ there!” 

Priyanka’s request slipped out more as desperate, lusty begging than as the demand she had meant to give Greg. She gripped his head, rolling her hips to more effectively grind against his face. Greg got right to work. He lapped eagerly at Priyanka’s lower lips, dragging his tongue up her slit. He could taste the saltiness of the sea still clinging to her skin, mingling with her irresistible, mature sweetness. 

Priyanka purred and gasped as Greg ate her out. His tongue teased its way all the way up her plump pussy lips, sliding in a winding, curving path up her intimate, pink flesh and stopping at the crest of her sex. There, Greg would flick the tip of his tongue against Priyanka’s delicate little clit, sending shivers up her spine and drawing fresh moans out of her. She clutched him tighter, closer each time he finished a circuit, shivering as she held him against her womanhood. 

“Don’t stop, love,” Priyanka whimpered, her legs shaking as warm wetness began to leak down her inner thighs. 

Greg had no intentions of stopping. Despite her own request, however, Priyanka found herself unable to keep up with Greg’s licking, sucking, and nibbling on her folds. She released him, and he leaned back for just a moment, long enough for Priyanka’s legs to buckle beneath her. She dropped to her knees, red-faced, wet, and breathless. Sweat and seawater dotted her glistening skin as she stared into Greg’s eyes for what felt like minutes before suddenly pushing him onto his back. 

“Let’s try this instead,” Priyanka breathed, her voice heavy with arousal. “I’ve been wanting a taste of you all day…”

Greg didn’t have a chance to reply by the time Priyanka had positioned herself over his face. She wiggled her butt, giggling mischievously, and then dropped her hips, bringing her pussy down on his lips. She leaned forward, gently squeezing his head between her thighs and letting him grab onto her behind as she finally got a good look at his erection. 

Greg’s manhood was thick and hard. It throbbed with want as Priyanka brought her face down to nuzzle its warm, stiff shaft. Her hot breath caused it to twitch against her face, and she cooed happily as a hot little dribble of pre-cum escaped the tip. She wrapped her fingers around the base and stood it straight up, making it a bit easier for her to reach, and then leaned in for a kiss. 

“ _Mmmmwah!”_

Priyanka was deliberately as loud as she could be, knowing that her over-the-top, affectionate worship of Greg’s member would get him going. He moaned between her legs in response, sucking on her clit and sending sparks of pleasure up her spine. Priyanka parted her lips and brought her mouth to Greg’s tip, but didn’t take him in just yet. Instead, she held him there, just _barely_ flicking her tongue across his cockhead, breathing heavily against him. 

Greg could feel Priyanka lapping up his arousal. Her breaths against his tip were causing him to quiver beneath her, moaning and gasping as he ate out her pussy. Her arousal drenched his face, leaving him a sticky mess. He doubled his efforts, pushing his tongue into her tight, wet opening and swirling it around, teasing the entrance of her sex as she teased him. 

“ _Ah! Ohhhh,_ you’re _naughty_ today!”

Priyanka gave Greg’s tip a quick, little kiss. She felt him groan against her in response, just before a little spurt of pre gushed out of his tip. She couldn’t help but squeak in excitement, leaning in to lap his arousal right up. She followed up the first lick with another, more drawn-out drag of her tongue, starting at his tip and working all the way down to his balls. She felt his heat radiating against her cheeks, pulsing rhythmically off of his cock in time with its needy little throbs and twitches. 

“Are you going to behave and keep licking?” Priyanka asked in a sultry tone. 

“ _Mmph-hmm…”_

Greg’s affirmative response was punctuated by a gentle nip on her clit. She twitched reflexively, gasping at the sharp, sudden jolt of pleasure that ran through her body. 

“ _A_ _h!_ G- Good boy…”

She turned her attention back toward Greg’s member, ready to reward him for the work he was doing between her legs. She kissed his tip first, sealing her lips around just the very, _very_ peak of his cock. Her tongue flicked back and forth, sliding in a wet little circle around his hole, coaxing out more and more hot, slippery arousal. His salty sweetness began to fill her mouth, causing her to moan softly and drool just a bit, unable to contain her excitement for him. 

Priyanka wanted more than just one little taste, though. She _popped_ her lips off of Greg, breaking the seal she had on his tip, and dragged her tongue down the underside of his shaft again. She lingered a bit at his tip, flattening her tongue against his sensitive glans before sliding down his shaft. She left a trail of glistening saliva where she licked, proof of the affection she was lavishing him with. 

Priyanka released her grip on Greg’s shaft, sliding her fingers just a few inches down between his thighs to hold his balls. His pouch was hot and heavy, and it pulsed gently in her grasp. She gasped softly at the weight and heat, biting her lip as she watched it throbbing in her palm, trying to imagine the big, sticky load he must have been churning up inside, just for her. 

It was more than she could resist. The thought of sucking out Greg’s cum was more than enough to spur Priyanka into action. Grinding herself against his face, she leaned forward and licked his balls, moaning loudly as the smell of his arousal hit her. She dragged her tongue over his heavy, hot pouch, coating its taut skin in her saliva. She squeezed and licked and sucked Greg’s balls, practically worshipping them, her nose buried between them and her lips pressed firmly against them. 

“ _Mmmph!_ I can _feel_ how hot you’re getting,” she moaned between licks. “You’re already so _eager…_ Ready to burst for me so soon, dear?”

Greg could only give a muffled groan in reply, his head squished firmly between Priyanka’s thighs and his mouth pressed against her soaking wet lower lips. Priyanka finally decided she could wait no longer. Taking Greg’s shaft back in her hand, she gave him a few quick strokes to ensure he was absolutely as hard as he could be, and then parted her lips. 

Priyanka swallowed up most of Greg’s shaft in a single, smooth motion. Her hot, wet mouth enveloped him all at once, her tongue sliding along his shaft as his tip came to a rest at the entrance of her throat. She held him there for a while, taking in all his little twitches and pulses, the increasingly-desperate sounds of his moans, and, of course, the feeling of his tongue on her sex. She wasn’t getting particularly close, herself, but knowing how turned on she was making Greg was certainly getting Priyanka hot and bothered, too. Her wetness dripped freely onto his face as she drooled all over his cock. 

Priyanka started to move her head, _slurping_ loudly as she pulled back, dragging her tongue and lips along Greg’s shaft. She moaned, keeping a tight seal around his member while she moved, stroking him as she went. She began bobbing her head, rhythmically moving up and down, slurping and sucking, moaning in delight all the while as she drank in the taste of Greg’s sex. She flicked her tongue against his glans, stroked his shaft, caressed his balls, and drooled all over him, too eager to taste his load to keep herself together. 

Greg couldn’t help but thrust his hips, rocking in time with Priyanka’s movements. He was doing his very best to keep eating her out, but he found his rhythm faltering. The pleasure he was experiencing was too much to keep up with, and, before long, he could only manage to clumsily lick Priyanka’s clit between moans. Priyanka seemed to notice, at least, and after a short while, she finally lifted her hips, letting Greg rest his head on the towel. 

Priyanka didn’t let up for a moment. Greg’s shaft was coated in her spit. She stroked him faster and faster, focusing on his tip with her mouth. She kept a tight seal around his cockhead, swirling her tongue around and around, bringing him to untold heights of ecstasy. He could only writhe beneath her, groaning and gasping, clutching at handfuls of sand and weakly thrusting his hips as he climbed closer and closer to his peak. 

“ _Pri…”_

Greg’s soft, desperate moan was a clear indicator that he couldn’t hold back for much longer. Priyanka doubled her efforts. She quickened her pace and braced herself against his thighs, sliding as deep onto his cock as she could manage. She gagged when she felt him enter her throat, his shaft bulging in her throat. Even with tears forming in her eyes, though, she kept going, bobbing rhythmically, throating herself on his hilt, her nose coming to rest on his balls with each circuit she completed. The scent of his manhood was overwhelmingly powerful now, and it was making Priyanka dizzy. She _needed_ him to cum, and she was determined to coax every last drop out of him. 

“ _Oh, Pri,”_ Greg gasped, his breathing picking up. “I- I’m almost there…”

Priyanka swallowed up his full length one last time, coughing weakly as she reached his base. She sputtered a bit, gagging as spit bubbled out of her lips. Finally, she pulled back with a wet _pop,_ gasping for air as she came off of Greg’s cock. She took him in both hands and started stroking, eagerly working to milk him to completion. 

“Cum for me, darling!” Priyanka begged, panting heavily. “Don’t hold _anything_ back!”

_“P- Priiii!”_

Greg bucked his hips, groaning as he slurred his lover’s name. With a moan, he went over the edge. His cock pulsed strongly in Priyanka’s grasp, and she continued stroking him. She dove forward, wrapping her lips around his tip just in time to catch the first fat, hot rope of cum as it squirted out. She moaned hungrily, purring in delight as her mouth was quickly filled with Greg’s jizz. She _slurped_ and sucked, still stroking and squeezing to coax even more of her husband’s delicious, thick cream out. Once her mouth was full, she pulled back, jerking Greg to completion all over her face. 

Priyanka held her husband’s cock still, squeezing him as she aimed him at her face. Heavy, white strands of semen splattered all over her flushed, brown skin and into her still-damp, partially-graying hair. Greg gasped and sputtered, his hips still twitching as his balls pulsed and flexed and he drained himself onto his wife’s face. Before long, Priyanka was an absolute mess, and Greg was spent. 

With a sigh, Greg let his hips fall back down onto the towel. He gasped for breath, his chest heaving as he felt himself beginning to go soft in Priyanka’s hands. She released him after a moment, sliding off of his face and kneeling beside him. She made sure he watched her as she opened her mouth, showing off the volume of cum he had fed her before gulping it all down. She scooped the remainder off of her face and ate it from her hands, moaning and shuddering at the strong taste. Greg noticed her pussy twitching, leaking fresh arousal as she drank his load. 

Priyanka eased herself onto the towel next to Greg, lying on her side and stroking his chest. She snuck a quick kiss onto his cheek and brought her mouth next to his ear. 

“Was it good for you, love?” she breathed, her hand inching lower. 

“Very,” Greg replied, still a bit out of breath. “But you still haven’t finished yet, have you?”

Priyanka playfully nibbled at Greg’s earlobe, smirking at him before answering. 

“Don’t worry… We can still fix that…”

She slid her hand down to his crotch, caressing his softened manhood. Her lips locked together with his in a gentle, passionate kiss. Unlike the playful, though aggressive, kiss they had shared earlier, this was nothing but a wordless expression of love. Their tongues danced across each other as they wrapped their arms around the other’s nude body. Priyanka felt Greg stiffening back up as she touched him. She gingerly stroked his shaft, running her fingertips up his length until he had finally hardened completely. Only once Greg’s erection had returned did Priyanka finally break the kiss, untangle herself from his grasp, and lie on her back in front of him. 

Greg could only stare, his mouth agape, at the beauty that was his wife. Priyanka kept her legs squeezed together, hiding much of her womanhood from view. Only her soft, stubble-topped pubic mound was visible, and even that was an alluring sight in its own right. She folded her hands behind her head, leaving her beautifully-plump breasts on display for her husband. Her stiff, chocolate-brown nipples topped the soft mounds, standing firm in the cool night air. Starlight glistened off of her sweat-dotted skin, giving her an almost ethereal appearance as she lie there, doe-eyed and silently begging for Greg to take her. 

Priyanka slowly, _slowly_ spread her legs, gradually opening her thighs wide enough to give Greg a good look at what she was offering up to him. Her plump, mature pussy was wet with arousal, flushed pinkish-red and dripping with her nectar. Her delicate pink petals were shining with her wetness, ready to accept her lover’s sex. Her face took on a slight red hue as she bared herself, though it was more from arousal than shame or embarrassment. Admittedly, though, Priyanka _was_ still a bit shy when it came to this sort of thing. She was thankful that she had Greg to take charge when it came down to it. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Greg whispered, his voice a barely-audible, awed whisper. 

“Quit flattering me,” Priyanka replied, blushing harder. “It’s not like this is the first time you’ve seen me like this…”

“No,” Greg admitted. “But you’re still just as beautiful as you were then…”

Priyanka turned her face, her cheeks bright-red. 

“Such a charmer,” she giggled, shooting a quick glance up toward her husband. 

Greg knelt between Priyanka’s legs. His manhood came to rest atop her pussy, sitting snugly between her soft, warm petals. He didn’t penetrate her yet, though. He was content to wait, for the time being. Instead, he leaned down, cupped one of Priyanka’s plump, soft breasts in his hand, and locked lips with her again. She moaned in response, caressing his face as he kissed her, kneading her bosom all the while. 

Greg’s fingers tweaked Priyanka’s nipple, making her gasp and shiver as her sensitive, stiff nub was teased. Gentle twists and pinches made her twitch and whimper as, slowly but surely, tiny little jolts of pleasure began building into genuine, burning arousal. Her whimpers turned to moans, and her jittery, reflexive movements slowed into rhythmic undulations of her entire body. She started grinding herself against Greg, rubbing her womanhood up and down his shaft, trying to coax him into sliding inside. He was patient, though, and managed to resist taking her right then and there. 

“You’re going to have to wait,” Greg teased softly before planting a kiss on Priyanka’s cheek. 

“I’m not sure I can for much longer,” Priyanka replied, stroking Greg’s facial hair. “I _need_ you…”

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Greg assured her. 

He nuzzled Priyanka, rubbing his nose against hers. She giggled, drawing back from his ticklish goatee. Greg chased her down for another kiss, though, and soon enough, she melted into the gesture, wrapping her arms around his back and pulling him in for a tight, warm embrace. She could feel his shaft gliding along her slit, soaking in her arousal and rubbing her swollen, pink clitoris. She broke the kiss, stared him in the eyes, and breathed a simple, potent confession, one she had voiced to him countless times before, yet somehow had yet to lose any of its meaning or impact. 

“I love you.”

Greg waited only until he finished giving Priyanka one more brief kiss before replying. 

“I love you, too, Pri,” he breathed softly. 

He reached between the two and, pulling his hips backward, placed his hand on Priyanka’s sex. He could feel her warmth. It radiated from her folds, joined by slick wetness and gentle, reflexive twitches. He brushed the tips of his fingers against her clit, causing her to gasp quietly as he teased her. At the same time, he lined himself up with her opening, pressing the tip of his manhood against her pussy and applying only the slightest bit of pressure, just enough to let her know he was ready. 

“I want you inside me,” Priyanka begged, rolling her hips into Greg. “I _need_ you! Please...”

Greg shushed Priyanka, gently stroking her pussy as he slowly, painstakingly pushed his hips forward. His wife leaned her head back, moaning openly at the sensation of being gradually stretched by Greg’s probing tip. He withdrew his hand after giving her clit one last, gentle tweak, sending a shiver up her spine. Finally, with one smooth, firm thrust, he penetrated her, sliding his member inside all the way down to the base. 

“ _OH, GREG!”_

Priyanka gasped sharply, her mouth hanging open in a wide O shape. She gripped her husband tightly, wrapping her legs around his rear and pulling him as deep inside of her as she could get him. He stayed put for what felt to Priyanka like forever, not moving his hips at all as his wife writhed beneath him, desperate for him to begin. 

Greg moaned, biting his lip as Priyanka’s inner walls flexed and squeezed around his intruding cock. She was still just as tight as the first time they had sex in her office. After giving himself a few moments to adjust to the sensation, he started drawing back. He gasped at the drag of his shaft against Priyanka’s womanhood, barely able to hold himself together as warm, beautiful pleasure washed over his body. 

“You’re so tight, Pri,” he gasped, staring into his wife’s eyes. “You feel so good inside…”

“I’m so glad I can make you feel good,” Priyanka breathed in response, her voice shaky with arousal. “Now make _me_ feel good…”

Greg obliged her request with pleasure. He started thrusting, gently rocking his hips back and forth, sliding his manhood in and out of his wife’s tight, wet pussy. Priyanka squeaked and gasped in response to Greg’s movements, rolling her hips in rhythm with his strokes. The lovers’ hips snapped together, moving back and forth in tandem as they picked up each other’s pace. 

Priyanka felt like she could melt into the waves. Her vision was filled with stars, both those in the night sky above and those dancing across her eyes from the ecstasy her body was awash in. Her head was spinning with pleasure. Greg’s big, wonderful cock dragged along her inner walls, filling her body with a fantastic surge of heat and pleasure with each thrust. It was almost too much for her to bear each time he pulled back, so she kept her legs locked firmly behind him, stubbornly tugging him back inside each time he primed himself for another thrust. 

“Oh, Pri,” Greg moaned. “I’m… almost...”

“I’m so lucky,” Priyanka interrupted, weak and seemingly delirious from lust. “Such a wonderful man… _Aaahhh…_ Such a wonderful lover…”

She tightened her grip on her husband, pulling him in as close and tight as she could. 

“Inside me,” Priyanka begged desperately. “I want you to cum inside me… _Oh! Please!”_

Greg leaned in for another kiss, one that would not be broken until both he and his wife had finished. They were both on the verge, but the feeling of their tongues mingling in each other’s mouths, locking together in a warm, wet embrace was more than either of them could take. Greg thrust faster and harder, pumping with all he could give as Priyanka shivered and squirmed beneath him. He could feel her toes curling into his lower back as her grip on him tightened. She was just as close as he was, and he could barely hold back at that moment. 

With three more hard, powerful thrusts, Greg sent himself and his wife tumbling over the edge, spiraling together into an intense, drawn-out climax. They moaned into each other, gasping for breath, each grasping for support against the other as Greg bottomed out inside Priyanka. 

With a groan, Greg came, shooting his load inside his wife for the first time. Priyanka gasped as the first hot, thick rope erupted into her deepest reaches. She shuddered uncontrollably as the sensation sent her past her limit. She came with Greg, her womanhood flexing powerfully, rhythmically around his throbbing cock, milking it as it spewed fresh, potent sperm into her womb. She moaned and whimpered, desperately grinding against Greg as he did the same, rutting into her and squirting every last drop of semen deep inside of her. They stayed locked together well after they had come down from their shared orgasm, basking in the afterglow for minutes on end until, finally, Priyanka gently pushed her husband away, prompting him to roll off of her and onto the towel beneath them. 

“Was… Was it… _good?”_ Greg asked, breathlessly. 

Priyanka replied by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and snuggling up next to him. She held him tightly with one arm around his waist, her other hand pressed firmly against her freshly-filled womanhood, keeping her husband’s load from spilling out. 

“It’s so warm inside me,” Priyanka whispered. “That was… _wonderful!_ Being filled… _claimed…_ by you…”

Greg blushed. 

“I love you so much, my darling,” Priyanka continued, nuzzling her cheek into Greg’s chest. 

“I love you, too, Pri,” Greg replied, stroking his wife’s hair. 

“Can we stay like this for a bit longer?” Priyanka asked softly. “I like looking at the stars with you…”

Greg nodded. He didn’t want this moment to end. Lying there with Priyanka, watching her watch the sky and the surf, was a moment he could cherish forever. He smiled warmly at his wife, sighing contentedly as she rested her head on his chest and finally pulled her hand from between her legs, letting his love run out from inside of her. They were both sweaty and sticky from making love under the stars, but neither dared to move, not wanting to ruin such a perfect moment. Before long, drowsiness got the better of the couple, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms, lulled into sleep under the twinkling, diamond-studded sky by the gentle, rhythmic crashing of little waves on the nearby shore. 


End file.
